


[VID] Go the Distance

by ifshehadwings (sophie_448)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/ifshehadwings
Summary: A vid about Yuuri and his hero's journey or whatever. I just have a lot of feelings, don't mind me.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	[VID] Go the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Go the Distance performed by Lucas Grabeel.


End file.
